Ravens Emotional State
by Tourmaline Moon
Summary: Raven has depression and hates herself. Robin finds she has been cutting and trying to kill herself. How will he convince her this is bad? And that he really does love her, and not just because he wants her to feel better? One shot sorta?
1. Chapter 1

Raven lay on the couch, tired of everyone talking at once.  
"Excuse me" she said, emotionlessly as ever. She walked to the door toward her bedroom.  
"Wait! You haven't told us what you want for dinner!" Cyborg yelled.  
"yes, you need sustenance, Friend Raven" StarFire added.  
"I'm fine." before she could get to the door something green and black tackled her. "WAIT"  
She frowned, now on her back with Robin on top of her. "What's wrong raven? You haven't been yourself..." he got off her and sat back. She stood up, looking down at him, her hood in place as always.  
"I'm fine. Good night." she walked out.  
Everyone looked at each other, confused.

"What's wrong with Raven, y'all?" Cyborg all but yelled.

Raven flopped down. Her room was shrouded in complete darkness as usual, giving her the comforting feel. She smelt the burning vanilla candles and decided to meditate. Opening a spell book, she crossed her legs and rested her arms on her bents knees.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She inhaled deeply. "Azarath, Metrion-"

"Zinthos."

Raven opened her eyes, looking down at Robin who had somehow come into her room. She didn't lower her head, but looked down from the bottom of her eyes. "What are you doing in here?" She said emotionlessly as she lowered to the floor.

"Well, you are-"

"-Acting weird. I know. But from what I remember, I am weird. _Creepy _even." She frowned, her hood adding to the anger. Robin cocked his head, looking at her. He lifted his hand, reaching for her hood. She floated out of reach. He took another step towards her. She went back more. He stepped closer.

"Raven, damnit, just take off the hood." He growled. She always had the hood down when they hung out. She was comfortable around him.

"Why?" She stepped back again. Robin looked at the wall behind her, she was almost touching it. He could easily push her against the wall…She could sense his thoughts. Quickly, she moved out of reach but he tackled her to the floor.

"NO STOP!"

"RAVEN!" They struggled, rolling on the floor, trying to pin each other. Raven kicked Robin in the shin, and as he grabbed his leg and lay on his side she got to her knees. He grabbed her belt on her hips and dragged her back down, forcing her under him. It's a wonder the hood was still on.

"C'mon!"

"LET GO"

She tried to kick at him again as he found himself holding her shoulders down. Then he was on his back, Raven above him with her hand glowing a black-purple and rose as if to strike. He grabbed the other hand that she had on his collar.

"Why won't you take off your hood? What is so wrong? Why are you pushing me away!?" He kicked her off. She landed on her feet, and then covered her body with her cape.

"I'm not." She had no emotion. The anger may have been gone, but he could see that her shadow was wavering and shifting into a dark large bird form.

"You are."

"Robin-"

"Raven listen to me. You can trust us." He got up and held her arms. She looked down. Only then did he notice, she was very cold. It was like holding a statue.

"Rae?" He pulled back her hood. Her hair was long like when she had fought her dad, but it looked rough and unhealthy. Her eyes held bags and her skin was deathly pale. Her eyes lost their color and were now black. He couldn't help but gape. She looked terrible. He ran his hands down her arms and to her wrists. He held on tightly. She winced.

"Damnit." She cursed herself.

"Rae, what the-" He lifted her sleeves to see red slashes up and down her wrists. "Rae, you wouldn't." He looked her in the eyes.

"Let go Robin. That's enough." She ripped her arms from him.

He frowned. "Wh-why? Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" She growled, her eyes glowing white. "Hating myself? I'm sorry if I have an opinion! NOW GET OUT!" She threw some power at him, and he found himself outside her now closed door.

{PLEASE COMMENT AND STUFF AND GIVE ME IDEAS IM JUST LEADING HOW RAVEN FEELS OFF OF SOME EXPERIENCE IVE HAD SO I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR HOW THE TEAM WILL HELP}


	2. Chapter 2

Raven sat on her bed, meditating.

_Why Robin? Why do you annoy me? Why do I want to like you? Why…._

ROBINS POV

That damn demon! Why did she do that! What is she trying to do!?

"Raven, open the door. Open it! OPEN IT!" I punched the door. Why why why? I couldn't help but ask myself. _WHY!?_

Landing one final punch on the door I walked back to where the team was.

"Yo, Rob. You okay? I heard yelling." Cyborg spoke from his spot next to Beast Boy, both of them holding controllers as scenes of cars racing flashed on the screen.

"Just peachy." He growled and marched to the radio. Cy, BB, and Starfire watched him turn on the music and blast it full volume. His gravity defying hair seemed to fly with the sound.

"Friend Robin, would you like to talk?" Starfire asked.

"No."

"Um…" Beast Boy turned into a fly and left the room, obviously bugged (pun not intended). Cy followed behind. Starfire looked compelled to stay but eventually floated out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**[I decided the POV thing was stupid since I messed up in the last chapter O.o**

**Ok plz review and a special thanks to two guests who reviewed and TheFlyingGrayson who also reviewed. U ROCK!]**

Raven pulled up her hood. Even after applying tons of concealer and special herbal medications to her face, she still looked terrible. _'Robin will blow up again….I can feel his anger from here'_ she thought. Opening her door, she floated out into the main room.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy jumped from the couch and came up to her. "Where have you been?"

"Ya, you got all us worried, Rae." Cyborg stuck out his lower lip.

"I was busy with my spells and meditation." Raven floated over to the kitchen.

"Friend Raven, are you better now?" Starfire sat at the bar stool as Robin was adjusting his mask.

Raven looked at Robin, who refused to look at her. He looked down to the left, anger etching his face.

"Just Peachy." Raven said evenly. She nodded at Robin, and then floated from the room. "I'll be going now."

"Going?" Robin followed her.

"Yes, _going_." She opened the door and vanished.

Robin stared at the door. "Where? WHERE!?" He ran out after her, hoping to catch her before she did something stupid.

Raven floated down the alleyways, in every dark place in the city. Tired and bored out of her demon mind, she wanted to get a better look at the place she once protected.

"Well Well Well, if it isn't my favorite little Goth girl."

Turning around, Raven saw Red X, up on the roof of the building. "Red X. How did you get that suit?"

"OH this?" He ran his hand up his flat abs and onto his chest. Raven had to admit, he was definitely in shape. _Very_ good shape. "I managed."

"Managed, huh?" Raven smirked, pulling her hood down more.

"Yes, I did. Now, where's that little Boyfriend of yours?"

"Boyfriend?"

"Little bird-brain. The Boy Blunder. _Robin_. "X jumped down from his perch on the building and stood before Raven. She was eye-to-eye with him while floating.

"He is not my boyfriend."

"Oh?" X smirked, rubbing the back of his head. "Then you should get one."

"I hate people."

"Wow, so do I. We'd be a good match." She could almost see him wink behind the mask.

"Never in your dreams."

"You sure?" X put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to place her feet on the ground.

_Damnit, I'm really low on energy. _Raven thought as she stumbled near him. Looking up, she noted he was a full head taller.

"Hm. Your pretty weak, Goth Girl." He laughed.

"Weak?" Raven forced herself to summon her powers. He hands glowed with her soul power. "That's because I hide my powers." She fibbed.

"Oh, then you want to fight?" He asked, looking down at her small hands.

"Better then listening to your stupid flirting."

Red X smirked. "Fine then." Raven striked at him, but he danced to the side.

"Ah!" Raven slashed at him again. And again. He continuously dodged the attacks. Grabbing her by her cape collar, he pushed her up against the wall. Tired and feeling hopeless, she just held onto his arm, glaring daggers at him.

"Now that your done fighting, how about this…"


	4. Chapter 4

Raven leaned back against the wall. X had her by her cape and she struggled only to lose what little energy she had.  
"...how about this?" was all she heard from what he was saying, then she noticed him close in.  
"n-no" His lips almost touched hers when something sharp sliced by.  
"Let 'er go!"  
Raven groggily looked up to see Robin perched on a fire escape. X leaned back, but pulled Raven forcefully in his arms.  
"Ah, the little bird-boy nice to see ya without my masked eyes"  
"red x! How did you get my suit-"  
"managed." he chuckled, repeating what he had said to Raven.  
"Whatever just let her go."  
"Why?" he tightened his grip, making Raven inhale sharply.  
"I'll make you if you don't" Robin landed on his feet and walked up to X.  
"why do you care about her? She even said it herself, you're not her boyfriend so go back to your little alien chick" X started to leave when Robin tackled him. Raven leaned back against the wall and slid to a seated position as Robin fought with X.  
robin punched, x ducked. X shot out a red x weapon and robin danced out of the way. Yanking a poll from the side of a building, Robin attacked.  
"Such rage for such a little boy" x laughed, catching the pipe between an X.  
"who you calling little?" robin pushed X to the ground. "We are the same age."  
"bird boy got a point?" x kicked Robin's legs out from under him.  
The fighting and talk continued as Raven focused her powers.  
_GET UP RAVEN!_ She kept thinking_. Stand up, focus, and meditate._ Pushing herself up, she breathed heavily. _Maybe if I had actually eaten these last 23 days I'd be better_ she thought, stumbling to her feet.  
"Azarathe, mentrion, ZINTHOS!" she yelled. Robin looked up from where he was being chocked by X who had Robin's feet kicking at his gut. Raven was in the air once again and shot out enough power to completely stop all the fighting. X and Robin fell to the ground, pain searing up their spines.  
"Ow! Good lord, Raven. What the hell!?" Robin cringed as he sat up.

X was dazed from the blast but managed to get up.  
"I...wanted the fighting...to stop." Raven mumbled tiredly. Robin exhaled, then turned to see X had left.  
"Damnit"  
raven pulled up her hood. "I'm sorry."  
"Raven, why did you leave? You could have been killed! Or raped, I mean, did you see his eyes?!" Robin yelled.  
Frowning raven stumbled up to him. "I was fine" she growled, then slowly turned around...only to fall over. Robin caught her in his arms, looking over her tired features.  
"Seriously, Rae. I only do this because I love you..."

Raven woke up on the big U couch in the T Tower. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all looking down at her with worried expressions.  
"Well this isn't creepy" she sighed.  
"Friend Raven! You are well, yes?" Starfire clutched her hands like she was in prayer.  
"Ya, peachy keen." Raven sat up only to have Cyborg push her down.  
"Nuh-uh. Robin told us you had a little run in with RED X! How'd you think you could beat him in this state?"  
"..." Raven glared at him.  
"Ya Rae, you were acting very dangerously. And you seem to have lost a lot of weight." beast boy pushed a ton of his tofu crap at her. "Eat!"  
"I don't eat tofu."  
"How about my berries from my homeland?" Starfire produced a bag from her pocket only to have silky, her pet take them. "No no, silky. Don't eat the berries!" she flew after him.  
"Uh, thanks guys but I'm good."  
"no you're not. Just rest and eat and regain your strength or I WILL TURN YOU INTO A ROBOT!" Cyborg yelled.  
Laying down with a frown plastered on her face, raven slapped a pillow over her eyes "whatever"

*Click*  
"Yo Rob, where have you been?" Cyborg asked, locking up the tower.  
"Trying to track X." Robin frowned. "How's Raven?"  
"Annoyed."  
Robin looked over to where the response had come from. Raven lay there, a scowl on her pale face.  
"Better then dead." Robin raised an eyebrow. "You've been eating."  
Raven looked at the small plate he had seen. "Ya, a little."  
"Good"  
raven licked her top lip then laid back down.  
"She's doing better, but Starfire wishes to sleep in the room with her tonight." Cyborg said quietly  
"good. Keep her out of her room and watch her." Robin said under his breath. He kept his voice low so Raven couldn't hear.


	5. Chapter 5

**[I CANT FINISH IT! OMG IM PULLING THE STORY TO A QUICK CLOSE THIS IS HOW IT WAS TO END ANYWAY BUT I WAS GOING TO PUT IN MORE DETAIL BUT IM SO F*CKING BUSY, OMG OK IM SORRY DON'T KILL ME _._._]**

Raven tossed and turned in her bed, realizing her door was open. It was cold and she felt like cutting again. She liked the feel of the smooth metal against her pale skin. The blade sat under her mattress, just begging her to reach over and pick it up. But the thought of someone walking into her room when she cut was bad. Not liking this, she stood up to go to the door only to be held by the arm. Looking to her left, she saw Robin frowning at her in the dark room.

"You need to rest Raven." He said.

"It's uncomfortable for me to have my door open and to have you in my room." She said gently.

"Well, you begged us to put you in your room but we have to keep you under watch."

"Why?" She frowned. Robin pulled her to him and held her arm to his face. He rolled up the sleeve and looked at her self-harm scars. Gently, he kissed the largest of them. Raven frowned and tried to hide the tear she felt in her eyes.

"Raven, we can't lose you. You're-"

"A good person, good friend bla bla bla. That's all I hear!" Raven pulled her arm from him.

"Raven!" Robin held her by the hood, making her look at him. "Yes, that's true." He searched her eyes. "But I was going to say We can't lose you. You're too important to us…and to me." He looked away gently at this point. Raven looked at him gently, a tear showing in her eye. She didn't want it to fall.

"I-"

"No Raven! I need to say this! I loved you, ok?" Robin had pulled her completely up against him, her face resting on his collar bone. He held her tightly, awaiting a response.

"I…I think I love you too." Robin then lowered his mouth to hers. As his lips softly touched hers, she let the tear fall. The blade under the bed was gone the next day.


End file.
